


the morning after

by LG_angel



Series: Septiplier Oneshot collection [1]
Category: Jakcsepticeye (Youtube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LG_angel/pseuds/LG_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wakes up and relishes the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it:3

~

 

Slowly waking up but not opening his eyes, he took his surroundings in.

There was a warm ray of sunlight over his face, the cars he could hear from outside, the light chill of his bedroom, the fact that his blanket was down to his waist and therefore he could feel the cooler air around him and on his naked torso, the relaxing atmosphere.

But what really spiked his interest was the warmth pressed up against his right side, the warm breath he felt on his neck, the sleep slacked face on his chest, the arm thrown over his torso and the curled in hand at his hip, like there was someone worried he would go otherwise, the leg entangled with his, the slow, steady breathing he could hear and the reassuring beat of a heart he could feel.

He opened his eyes, smiling. He looked down and pressed a soft kiss into the brown-greyish hair he loved so much, his fingers running over the back of the man beside him, a little clumsily since his arm was numb from being lied on the whole night, not that he's complaining.

For a while that was all he did; lying there, smiling softly, looking at him and running his fingers up and down his back. Some time later, he didn't know how much time had passed, the other one stirred and woke up slowly. Cuddling him closer to his chest and kissing his hair again, he looked down to find sleep filled eyes and a warm smile starring back. His heart skipped a beat at the sight, then he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

He decided then and there that this was the best way to wake up; his loved one right beside him with ruffled hair and this sleep dazed look and being able to lean over and kiss him, first thing in the morning. There was just nothing better than that.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he smiled and played with the short hair at Sean's neck. "Mornin' Mark" mumbled the other, cuddling more into his side and closing his eyes again, seemingly not ready to stand up just now. Chuckling softly, he kept playing with his hair and began to hum a sweet little tune. The other pressed his face into Mark's neck, kissing him there. Mark smiled even more feeling the happy little grin there.

They lay around for a while, just being close to each other, cuddling and kissing occasionally. He couldn't describe how awesome it felt to wake up beside the person you are utterly in love with. Normally they were thousands of miles apart, but now they were so close to each other for the very first time and it was amazing.

He tried to think of a place he would rather be, but couldn't find one; he was right there where he belonged, beside Sean.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> If you did like it and want to see more, let me know in the comments! :D


End file.
